


Now I’m going down on you (proving what I want is true)

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Flexibility, Hair-pulling, I'm sorry for this mess, M/M, Rough Sex, Who let me tag, it do be like that, the title is a bit on the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Off-patrol and a bit restless, Dick is feeling a bit sexually frustrated and with Jason out of town, he decides to take matters into his hands... or mouth.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Now I’m going down on you (proving what I want is true)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexdefyingstunts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/gifts).



> Song - Fire Up The Night by New Medicine

_ Click. Click. Click.  
  
_

With a heavy sigh, Dick switched off the TV and tossed the remote aside after an hour of clicking through the channels, unable to find anything that would keep his mind occupied. Two weeks ago, during a drug bust with the rest of the bats, Dick had suffered an injury to his shoulder which he considered rather minor. But Alfred and Barbara said otherwise as he was benched until he healed, his own city taken over by other vigilantes while he was forced to sit at home and entertain himself with murder mysteries with plot twists he saw coming from a mile away. Unfortunately, even when he hit the gym to let go of some restless energy, he could only do the most basic of workouts, the kind that simply weren’t enough for someone who was so used to being active all day long.   
  


The problem wasn’t that Dick didn’t know how to spend all this free time he suddenly had. He had been in this situation many times before and always knew what to do. Most of the time, the easiest option was to head back down to the Manor and spend a few days with his brothers. Even if they complained and whined, one game of monopoly was bound to keep the restlessness away for a week. But unfortunately, this time around, both Tim and Damian had their own obligations outside of Gotham, their own teams to manage. The last person that Dick could turn to was Jason, his long-term boyfriend and a man with the stamina of a monster. He was maybe the only person who could keep up with Dick in bed. However, instead of fucking him into the mattress like he always did, Jason had been out of town with Roy and Kori, the three of them away on a mission that wasn’t even close to ending.   
  


So, here Dick was, twiddling his thumbs and wondering if he called up Raven, would she heal his shoulder or just cut the call on him?   
  


“Now, what do I do?” Dick asked himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  


A part of him started jumping up and down, maybe bounce off the walls like a ball. Another part of him, the kind that knew that exercise simply wouldn’t do anything this time, wanted to try something a bit more exciting. Something that made him raise his brows and think  _ hey, why not?  _ While Dick was used to Jason taking care of all his sexual needs, it didn’t mean he’d forgotten how to masturbate. And if he just let his imagination run wild enough, maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ it would be enough to at least knock him out for the night.   
  


As he glanced down at his pants, Dick felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and a hint of curiosity. He was like a teenage boy discovering all the wonderful things a cock could do. Now, all he had to was close his eyes and think about what Jason.   
  


Letting his head fall back, Dick let his imagination take control.   
  


If Jason was here, the first thing he’d do was tease Dick. Tease him until he was pouting. Tease him until he was crying. Tease and tease, until his angry glares turned into whimpers begging for some kind of release.  _ Yes.  _ He’d start by parting Dick’s legs and settling down between them. In that position, he could look up with hooded eyes, ones full of amusement as his fingers danced along the edge of Dick’s boxers before tracing the outline of his partially limp cock. He’d hum as he stroked along the cloth, hum as though he was doing a normal task, something that he was so used to and had almost become a part of his day to day routine. Then, once he was satisfied with the way Dick’s cheeks flushed pink, with the way every breath became hard and laboured, he’d move on by peeling down the boxers.   
  


_ What a pretty cock you got there, Dickie. Pretty just like the rest of you.  _ There was always a compliment, the kind that made Dick feel embarrassed, that made him protest. But that never stopped Jason. No matter what, he never missed an opportunity to remind Dick that he was loved. Never missed an opportunity to shower him in praise, especially the lewd kind. Those were his speciality after all.   
  


Once Jason had his boyfriend pouting in protest, with fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs, he would bend down and leave a quick kiss on the tip of his cock. A kiss that turned into a kittenish lick. One followed by another that soon turned into his tongue dragging across the entirety of Dick’s cock, a motion so sudden that left him moaning with surprise. Dick could try and pin down Jason’s moves but his boyfriend had always been good at keeping him on his toes.  
  


But right now, as Dick tried to stroke himself to completion, doing all the things that made him gasp and moan, he could feel something missing. The warmth of Jason’s mouth. The drag of his tongue. And because Dick was so conditioned to feeling all these things before coming, right now, all he could feel was his own frustration building. He could maybe try playing with his ass. Maybe bring out a toy or two and hope for the best. None of that would matter though. Not when his heart and mind were set on a singular thing.   
  


Which really left Dick with only one option. An option that made him smile because he was reminded of a simpler time in his life when he was still wearing green panties and Robin’s cape.  
  


Being as flexible as he was, Dick was never afraid to test his boundaries and at times, even push them. Pair that curiosity with the horniness of a teenage boy just discovering masturbation, it led to some interesting developments. Because of this Dick could bend down enough to suck his own cock. An idea that most people would find strange but it was one that thrilled his to the bone. While he hadn’t done this for years now, it didn’t mean he was out of practice. Though if he was to go ahead with his new plan, a change of scenery was definitely necessary.  
  


With his cock still hard and now leaking with the thought of what was to come, Dick made his way to the bedroom to make himself comfortable on the bed. There, spreading his legs enough, he slowly started to bend down, making sure to never strain his muscles too much. The process wasn’t exactly easy, especially with the lack of warming up but considering the state he was in, could he really be blamed? (Yes, definitely. Right now wasn’t the moment to think about that though.). Down and down he went, holding his legs apart until he was close enough to run his tongue over the tip of his cock, a touch so gentle that it sent a shiver down his spine. A single push, he was swallowing. Slowly licking and sucking. Doing all the things Jason would, trying to find the balance between what he liked and the little tricks his boyfriend tried. And while it wasn’t Jason’s mouth on him, it was good enough. Dare he say, even heavenly. Because if he couldn’t satisfy himself, could he even do it for someone else?   
  


“Well, well, well. I came home early to surprise but it seems like you beat me to it, Dickie.”  
  


At the sound of the familiar voice, Dick felt his heart race in his chest as his eyes widened. But instead of letting his surprise show, when he looked up, he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe of their room.   
  


“I just had a feeling that something good was going to happen tonight,” Dick said, trying to play it cool but Jason didn’t look like he was in the mood for games.  
  


Instead, he shed his jacket and armour as he walked to the bed, eyes glued on Dick’s cock.  
  


“How far can you go?” he asked, voice low.   
  


Dick smiled. “Far enough.”  
  


“Do it.”  
  


Without batting an eyelid, Dick got back to work but instead of showing his full potential, he teased his own cock, going down half the length and then pulling back up, promising more but not delivering. It was torture yet he knew that he wasn’t the only one suffering. He wanted more than Jason’s eyes on him and he wasn’t afraid to challenge him for it. Thankfully, his thoughts were heard without him having to put them into words because soon, Jason’s hand was pressing down on his back, right between his shoulder blades to push him down further, forcing him to swallow the entire length of his cock. The pressure wasn’t too much and if he wanted, he could easily resist. Jason always made sure to give him a choice.   
  


Chocking, Dick tried his best to breathe as he felt Jason’s hand travel from his back to his hair, tangling in the thickness and then sharply pulling his head up before pushing it down.   
  


“Just when I think I know everything there is to know about Dick fucking Grayson, you just have to pull something new out of the box, huh?” Jason asked as he practically fucked Dick’s mouth with his own cock. “You’re never going to let me win, are ya, birdy?”  
  


There was a lot Dick wanted to say, smartass comments that would definitely lead to some exciting punishments. Unfortunately, right now, his mouth was a bit preoccupied.   
  


“The real question is, do I let you come like this or not?” Jason asked, a playful tilt to his voice. “What would you like, Dickie?”  
  


While he asked the question, he kept moving Dick’s head, up and down. Up and down. Never really giving him the chance to answer as he continued this little self-felatio. Which really left Dick with one option. Angry whining. And of course, the sound of that had Jason laughing, his whole body shaking as he tried his best to bite down on his lips only to fail.  
  


“I’m going to go out on a limb and guess you want me to fuck you until you pass out. Am I right?”   
  


“Hrn!”  
  


“Alright, alright.” Jason laughed as he let go of Dick’s head and let him sit up straight.  
  


“You’re such an ass,” Dick said as he sat in a more relaxing position.   
  


“But you love me anyway,” Jason hummed, pulling out a pack of lube from his pockets, an action that had Dick raising his brows. “What? You never know when you need lube. Best to be prepared.”  
  


“When exactly will you need lube during a fucking stakeout?”  
  


“When you pick a fight with me and all I want to do is rip you out of that skin-tight suit and fuck you until you shut up.”  
  


Opening his mouth, Dick was more than ready to protest but before he could get a word out, Jason’s fingers wrapped around his waist to flip his body so he was on his stomach. Accustomed to the action, Dick immediately lifted up his ass in anticipation of what was to come. There would be enough time to lecture his boyfriend about maintaining a level of decency during missions. But for now, all Dick wanted to do was enjoy himself. The anger that Jason found oh so hot could wait.   
  


As he heard the sound of the packet being ripped open, Dick took in a deep breath, feeling the cold press of a finger against his hole. But instead of pushing in, being the tease that he was, Jason traced the outline, smearing around the lube, tapping against it and pulling away.   
  


“I swear to god, Todd,” Dick growled.  
  


Jason chuckled, “Patience, Richard. Learn it.”  
  


But thankfully, instead of teasing, Jason let his finger gently push in, deeper and deeper, dragging along all the spots that Dick loved so much. And then, only when he was completely sure his boyfriend was comfortable, he added another finger, scissoring and finger-fucking. While anyone would assume that sex with Jason would be rough, start to finish, they would be wrong. If anything, Jason was a mixture of both, gentle in preparation, a little rough with his fucking but always ready to reel things back if he though Dick couldn’t take it.   
  


With moans falling from his one after the other and his cock rubbing against the sheets, all this friction, every drag against his good spots pushed Dick closed and close to the edge.   
  


“Jason,” he breathed out, glancing back at his boyfriend. “I need you in me.”  
  


“You sure, Dickie? Think you can take me now?” Jason asked, the amusement gone from his voice because these weren’t the kind of things he messed around with.   
  


Dick nodded fervently, “I’m ready.”  
  


“Okay,” Jason said, leaning in to press a kiss against Dick’s temple.   
  


Then, he pulled out a condom from his pocket, an action that made Dick narrow his eyes and then quickly sheathed his cock while ignoring the look. He squeezed the plump ass in front of him, blessed his stars for being lucky enough to be the only one who could touch it and pushed in, finding little resistance.   
  


“You okay, Dickie?” he asked as he pressed his chest against Dick’s body to place gentle kisses on his neck.   
  


“I will be when you start fucking me!” Dick exclaimed.   
  


He loved the fact that his boyfriend treated him gently. Loved the way he was held like he was precious. But it had been so long since they had been together and if Jason didn’t fuck him the way he deserved to be fucked, Dick was ready to take matters into his own hands. His irritation only rising when he felt Jason’s body shake with laughter.   
  


“Jason Peter Todd!”  
  


“Okay! Okay!” Jason chuckled before pulling out till only the tip of his cock remained inside Dick and then pushing in fast. Hard enough to make Dick gasp with surprise.   
  


And then he set the pace, one so fast, so brutal, angling his cock so it would tap against Dick’s prostate with every thrust, building the kind of pleasure that had his eyes rolling in the back of his head. If that wasn’t enough, Jason’s fingers dug deeper and deeper into Dick’s hips, the kind of painful marking that only added to the intense feeling. Dick knew that these bruises would stay a while. He knew that when he wore his uniform next, the cloth would rub against them and the gentle burn would remind him of this night, something distracting yet so hot at the same time.   
  


“Jay, jay, jay,” Dick sang his boyfriend’s voice like a prayer, each word punched out of him as he tried his best to match Jason’s pace.   
  


While his imagination was good, there was nothing that compared to this feeling. Nothing that compared to Jason.   
  


As his fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him to completion, Dick felt Jason lean down to bit on his earlobe, the sharp pain becoming the final straw that had him coming all over himself, streaks of white painting across his stomach and Jason’s hand. Tired, almost lethargic, he crumbled, ready to come down from his high. But Dick knew it wasn’t over, not when Jason’s cock was still inside of him, his thrust becoming more and more brutal. His hole burned as confusion rippled across his system, pain and pleasure mixing. Instead of complaining though, he gripped onto the sheets, tightened around Jason’s cock suddenly and felt his body turn rigid.  
  


Soon, Jason was falling apart too, his stuttering as he closed his eyes and let out a groan.   
  


“Good?” he asked, a bit breathless as he gently pulled, fingers massaging Dick’s thighs.   
  


With no strength left to even lift a finger, Dick grunted as he flopped onto the bed, ready to pass out.   
  


As his heavy eyelids began to close, he felt the press of lips against his own as Jason shifted his body into a more comfortable position. There were arms wrapped around his waist and even a blanket that covered him. He couldn’t be sure. All he could hear was the sound of Jason’s heart beating as he succumbed to sleep.   
  


All the restless energy that had him feeling frustrated had been fucked out of him and he honestly couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> This assignment was genuinely fun for me because I've never written about these kinks before. The whole concept was freaking adventurous and I just hope I was able to deliver. I hope you guys enjoy reading!


End file.
